This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Peptide modification by PTM or by mutation of amino acids is important to researcher in many fields. Phosphorilation in signaling and oxidation in protein damage are examples. These modifications affect protein structure and reactivity and can be used to study protein structures if induced artificially. In many cases the exact nature of the modification is not known or there are too many of them to consider using a protein database search program. A general program for discovering any kind of modification was written. It is based on 2D correlation of product-ion spectra to theoretical spectra or to existing spectra of unmodified peptides. A viewer for correlation analysis and locating the modification position is used.